


Solo per te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, M/M, PWP, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ark sa come farsi desiderare.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Soar [Lebasstrek & Joyd Ft.Nik Salazar]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1hMmPRShyY.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	La storia d'amore tra un attore porno (gay o non) e il nuovo cameraman che non ha mai lavorato nel settore.





	1. Chapter 1

Solo per te

 

Il giovane si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e sorrise, socchiudendo un occhio.

“Non dirmi che è la tua prima volta” disse con voce roca.

I lampioncini del set erano spenti e dalle finestre entrava la luce del sole, inondando l’ambiente, creando dei quadrati luminosi sul pavimento, facendo allungare le ombre proiettate dagl’infissi.

“No, signor Ark” disse il giovane, grattandosi la guancia dalla pelle nera.

Ark ridacchiò, la sua pelle era bianco latte.

“Se sei così timido come farai a riprenderci quando dovremo girare il film?” domandò. Si sfilò i boxer e rimase nudo, sdraiato indolente sul letto. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, rendendole rosate. “Come ti chiami, ‘cameramen nuovo’?” lo interrogò.

“Michael” esalò il giovane. Si passò una mano tra i capelli ricci e argentei, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non si preoccupi per me, io devo solo registrare. Da dietro la telecamera non si vedrà quello che penso o provo”.

“Fammi vedere come riprendi” soffiò Ark.

< Mi fa ancora impressione pensare che l’attore protagonista di questa compagnia si sia deciso a parlare proprio con me. Fo-forse mi ha riconosciuto?

No, impossibile. Nel suo ambiente è una star, ha milioni di visualizzazioni. Probabilmente incontra così tanta gente da non ricordarsi quasi di nessuno > pensò Michael. Si acquattò e puntò la telecamera, accendendola. < Al massimo posso sempre riutilizzare questa pellicola per registrare più avanti, non mi conviene contraddirlo… A-aspetta, che fa? > si chiese, avvampando.

“Questo spettacolo è tutto per te” disse Ark. Si portò un dito alle labbra e lo succhiò avidamente, la saliva scivolò lungo il suo viso, mentre avvolgeva la lingua intorno alla falange.

Si strusciò contro il letto, dimenandosi, gemendo così forte da far risuonare i mugolii tutt’intorno. Afferrò un cuscino e se lo portò alle labbra, lasciò andare il dito iniziando a prepararsi. Inumidì l’anello di carne all’altezza dei suoi glutei. Morse il cuscino, lo graffiò, lo leccò e lo annusò, fingendo d’inebriarsi del suo profumo.

Guardava di sottecchi nella direzione di Michael, oltre la telecamera. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo brillavano, la luce del sole faceva brillare le goccioline di sudore e di saliva.

Le sue gambe affusolate scattavano, mentre muoveva il bacino per prepararsi sempre più a fondo, si puntellò con i piedi sul letto e sporse i glutei verso lo schermo.

Michael sentiva sudore bollente scivolargli lungo la schiena, arrossargli il viso e pizzicargli all’attaccatura dei capelli. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai movimenti ipnotici dell’altro, avvertendo delle fitte all’inguine. Inghiottì un roco sospirò, il colletto del vestito gli pungeva.

Ark si afferrò il membro con la mano libera ed iniziò a passarci su e giù la mano, facendo versi osceni sempre più lunghi e invitanti. Riusciva a modulare la sua voce, mentre era arrivato a prepararsi con tre dita insieme.

Michael sentì le ginocchia diventargli molli e si dovette appoggiare alla telecamera, fece un primo piano al membro dell’altro quando venne. Si sporcò schizzandosi addosso il suo stesso sperma, si abbandonò contro il letto e gettò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Il cuscino era caduto per terra.

Il petto pallido di Ark si alzava e abbassava affannoso, aveva le labbra offerte.

“Que-questo… spettacolo… era solo per te” biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Michael spense la telecamera.

< Ho bisogno di un bagno… Sono voluto entrare in questo settore proprio per rincontrarlo. Chissà se si ricorda che andavamo a scuola insieme al liceo. Io sono sempre stato innamorato di lui, ma non riuscivo nemmeno a rivolgergli la parola > pensò, avvertendo delle fitte fastidiose al bassoventre.

< Non ti sei mai accorto quanto fossi attratto da te quando andavamo a scuola… Ero sempre circondato da persone di cui non m’interessava e tu, l’unico con cui avrei voluto parlare, se ne stava per i fatti suoi.

Questa è la mia seconda occasione per conquistarti > rifletté Ark. Il respiro regolare e il corpo offerto, i muscoli rilassati.

                                      


	2. Preparandosi per il film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta conl prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; Debutto cinematografico.

“Io sono un cameraman. Non un attore. Come mi hai convinto?” domandò Michael. Il suo tono richiamava un piagnucolio.  
“So essere persuasivo tranne quando si tratta dei miei" disse Ark. Ridacchiò, la sua pelle era bianco latte.  
“Parli della tua famiglia?” chiese Michael.  
dalle finestre entrava la luce del sole, inondando l’ambiente, creando dei quadrati luminosi sul pavimento, e facendo allungare le ombre proiettate dagl’infissi.  
“Già. Ho mollato i miei genitori perché non accettavano il mio orientamento sessuale. Figurati la mia professione" ammise Ark. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e sorrise, socchiudendo un occhio.  
< Sono voluto entrare in questo settore proprio per rincontrarti. Mi ha sorpreso ti ricordassi di me, abbiamo parlato così tanto dei vecchi tempi. Mi sorprende quanto poco sapessi veramente di te. Non immaginavo dei tuoi guai coi tuoi > pensò Michael.  
“Cambiando discorso. Dovremmo fare delle prove per il film” rispose Ark.   
< Non penso che riuscirò a baciarlo. A scuola non riuscivo nemmeno a rivolgergli la parola > pensò Michael, avvertendo delle fitte fastidiose al bassoventre.  
< Non ti sei mai accorto quanto fossi attratto da te quando andavamo a scuola…  
Questa è la mia seconda occasione per conquistarti. Non mi farò sfuggire la tua prima volta con un uomo > rifletté Ark. Entrambi indossavano solo dei boxer aderenti color carne ed erano seduti su un letto ad acqua, circondati da telecamere spente sparse per il set deserto.  
“Sarà una prima volta” soffiò Ark con voce roca. Fece scattare le sue gambe affusolate e si sfilò l'indumento con un movimento fluido e seducente.  
Michael s'irrigidì mentre spogliava anche lui, la sua pelle nera era accaldata ed umida.  
Ark lo fissò di sottecchi con sguardo insolente e si mise un dito in bocca, succhiandolo.  
“Mi piace la tua aria timida" soffiò, penetrandosi. Gemette forte e il suono risuonò nelle orecchie di Michael.  
La luce del sole faceva brillare le goccioline di sudore e di saliva.  
Si penetrò con un secondo dito, mentre muoveva il bacino per prepararsi sempre più a fondo, si puntellò con i piedi sul pavimento.  
Ark gli afferrò il membro con la mano libera ed iniziò a passarci su e giù la mano, facendo versi osceni sempre più lunghi e invitanti. Riusciva a modulare la sua voce, mentre era arrivato a prepararsi con tre dita insieme.  
Michel si sdraiò sul letto, concentrandosi sulle dita che lo massaggiavano, alzando e abbassando il bacino per assecondarlo.  
Ark gli salì in groppa, Micheal lo senti pesare relativamente poco su di sé.  
Il petto pallido di Ark si alzava e abbassava affannoso, aveva le labbra offerte. Rimase a cavalcioni sopra Michael, lasciando che lo penetrasse a fondo.  
“V-va pure… veloce… In queste prove… sono tutto solo per te” biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Michael lo afferrò per i fianchi ed inizio a muoversi con foga dentro di lui, sentendo crescere esponenzialmente il desiderio. Entrambi ansimavano, le teste gettate all'indietro, ansimando rumorosamente.  
< No-non voglio… vederti recitare con nessun altro. Ti vorrei mio, ma non posso fermarti. Sei acqua tra le dita, ma scivoli così bene. Bagnami, resta con me, mi sono lasciato convincere solo perché sei tu> pensò Michael.  
Il letto ondeggiavano paurosamente e faceva dei versi striduli ai loro movimenti.  
Michael sentiva sudore bollente scivolargli lungo la schiena, arrossargli il viso e pizzicargli all’attaccatura dei capelli. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai movimenti ipnotici dell’altro, che lo assecondava. Il sudore rendeva scivoloso il materasso di plastica blu trasparente.  
Ark aspettò che l'altro venisse per liberarsi a sua volta, lo sperma sporcò il materasso ad acqua.  
Ark aiutò Michael ad uscire da lui e si abbandonò contro il letto al suo fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi.

 


End file.
